Barlo Hawkins (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Bard-12 Level: 12 Experience: 153,589 (TNL 210k) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common(Venzan), Middle Landellian, Gnoll, Infernal Deity: Callisto First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts); +2 Magic DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts); +2 Magic CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 23 +6 (05 pts); +2 Racial; +2 Level-up 4,8,&12; +4 Magic Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 86 = + CON(12) (Bard-12) AC: 28 = + DEX(3) + ARM(11) + Amulet(1)# + Dodge(0) + RING(3)* AC Touch: 16 = + DEX(3) + Dodge(0) + RING(3)* AC FF: 25 = + ARM(11) + Amulet(1)# + RING(3)* INIT: +5 = + Reactionary (2) BAB: +9 = Bard(12) CMB: +12 = + STR(3) + Misc (0) CMD: 28 = + BAB(9) + STR(3) + DEX(3) + RING(3)* Trip CMD: 30 = + BAB(9) + STR(3) + DEX(3) + RING(3)* + FEAT(2) Fortitude: +8 = + CON(1) + Cloak(3)$ Reflex: +14 = + DEX(3) + Cloak(3)$ Will: +11 = + WIS(0) + Cloak(3)$ Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any SR: 00 Spell Fail: 00 # = Amulet of Natural Armor +1 * = Ring of Protection +3 $ = Cloak of Resistance +3 Weapon Statistics RANGED COMBAT Conditionals: Inspired Courage: +3 Attack/Damage Combat Expertise: -2 Attack for +2AC Always (Already factored in): Weapon Focus: +1 Attack with Whip +2 Comp Shortbow: Attack: +14/9 = + DEX(3) + Magic(2) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 70', Special: P or B, Silver or Cold Iron MWK Net: Attack: +13/8 = + DEX(3) + MWK(1) Damage: Entangled, Crit: -, Range: 10' MAX, Special: Ranged Touch, 2 Rnds to fold, Unfolded -4 Attack Penalty MELEE COMBAT MWK Whip: Attack: +14/9 = + STR(3) + MWK(1) + WF(1) Damage: 1d3+3/4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non-lethal, 15ft Reach, Disarm, Trip CMB Disarm: +14 = BAB(9) + STR(3) + MWK(1) + WF(1) CMB Trip: +18 = BAB(9) + STR(3) + MWK(1) + WF(1) + Magic(2) With Gauntlet of Skill Maneuver +2 Tripping & Feat Dazzling Display: +28 Intimidate Check within 30' MWK Rapier: Attack: +13/8 = + STR(3) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Pierce Dagger: Attack: +12/7 = + STR(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce, Can be thrown Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (+6SP, +6 Spells Known) Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Class Features Bard (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Performance: (32 rounds per day) Trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. At 7th level, can start Performance as Move Action. At 13th level start performance as Swift Action. 4 + Cha Bonus(6) + 2 per level after 1st = 32x/day Arcane Spellcasting: Cantrips & 1st level spells spontaneously. No chance for failure while wearing light armor Countersong(Su): At 1st level, a bard learns to counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components.) Each round of the countersong he makes a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language -dependent magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Distraction(Su): Use performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, she makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard herself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Relies on visual components. Fascinate(Su): Use performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to her. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. Will Save DC19. Inspire courage +3(Su): Use performance to inspire courage in allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +3 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +3 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. Inspire Competence +4(Su): A bard of 3rd level or higher can use his performance to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as she continues to hear the bard’s performance. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the bard has attained beyond 3rd (+3 at 7th, +4 at 11th, +5 at 15th, and +6 at 19th). Certain uses of this ability are infeasible, such as Stealth, and may be disallowed at the GM's discretion. A bard can't inspire competence in himself. inspire competence relies on audible components. Suggestion(Sp): A bard of 6th level or higher can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature that he has already fascinated (see above). Using this ability does not disrupt the fascinate effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the fascinate effect). A bard can use this ability more than once against an individual creature during an individual performance. A Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 bard’s level + bard’s Cha modifier) negates the effect. This ability affects only a single creature (but see mass suggestion, below). Suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability and relies on audible components. Dirge of Doom(Su): A bard of 8th level or higher can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to take become shaken. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard's performance. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and the bard continues the performance. The performance cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. Dirge of doom is a mind-affecting fear effect, and it relies on audible and visual components. Inspire Greatness(Su): A bard of 9th level or higher can use his performance to inspire greatness in himself or a single willing ally within 30 feet, granting extra fighting capability. For every three levels a bard attains beyond 9th, he can target one additional ally while using this performance (up to a maximum of four at 18th level). To inspire greatness, all of the targets must be able to see and hear the bard. A creature inspired with greatness gains 2 bonus Hit Dice (d10s), the commensurate number of temporary hit points (apply the target’s Constitution modifier, if any, to these bonus Hit Dice), a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves. The bonus Hit Dice count as regular Hit Dice for determining the effect of spells that are Hit Dice dependent. Inspire greatness is a mind-affecting ability and it relies on audible and visual components. Target 2 Allies. Soothing Performance (Su): A bard of 12th level or higher can use his performance to create an effect equivalent to the mass cure serious wounds, using the bard's level as the caster level. In addition, this performance removes the fatigued, sickened, and shaken condition from all those affected. Using this ability requires 4 continuous performance, and the targets must be able to see and hear the bard throughout the performance. Soothing performance relies on audible and visual components. 3d8+12 Bardic Knowledge (Ex): A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Current: +6 Versatile Performance (COMEDY/DANCE/ORATORY): At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. Gained another Skill at 6th level (Oratory). Gained another Skill at 10th level (Dance). Well versed: At 2nd level, the bard becomes resistant to the bardic performance of others, and to sonic effects in general. The bard gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Lore Master (Ex) At 5th level, the bard becomes a master of lore and can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. A bard can choose not to take 10 and can instead roll normally. In addition, once per day, the bard can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action. He can use this ability one additional time per day for every six levels he possesses beyond 5th, to a maximum of three times per day at 17th level. Current: Twice per day Jack of All Trades: At 10th level, the bard can use any skill, even if it normally requires training. At 16th level, all skills are considered class skills, and at 19th level can Take 10 on any skill check even if not normally allowed. Feats Lingering Performance (General 1st level): The bonuses and penalties from your bardic performance continue for 2 rounds after you cease performing. Any other requirement, such as range or specific conditions, must still be met for the effect to continue. If you begin a new bardic performance during this time, the effects of the previous performance immediately cease. Weapon Focus Whip (Human Bonus 1st Level): Gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls made using the selected weapon. Dazzling Display (General 3rd level): While wielding the weapon in which you have Weapon Focus, you can perform a bewildering show of prowess as a full-round action. Make an Intimidate check to demoralize all foes within 30 feet who can see your display. Skill Focus Comedy (General 5th level): You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. Combat Expertise (General 7th level): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Currently -2 Attack/+2 AC Exotic Weapon Proficiency Nets (General 9th level): Choose one type of exotic weapon (Nets), such as the spiked chain or whip. You understand how to use that type of exotic weapon in combat, and can utilize any special tricks or qualities that exotic weapon might allow. Improved Trip (General 11th level): You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a trip combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to trip a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to trip you. Traits Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Capable: +1 trait bonus to Perform Comedy Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 126 = [+ INT(1) + HUMAN(1) + BKGRD(2) x Level + FC (6)] (Bard-12) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +26* 0 3 2 +0 Appraise +10 6 3 1 +0 Bluff +28* 0 * 6 +0 Climb +15 9 3 3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +24* 0 * 6 +0 Disable Device +13 8 0 3 +2 (Tool) Disguise +21 2 3 6 +10@ Escape Artist +18 12 3 3 +0 Fly +26* 0 0 2 +0 Handle Animal +6 0 0 6 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +28* 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Dngnrng) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Engnrng) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Geography) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (History) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Local) +16 4 3 1 +8# (Book) Knowledge (Nature) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Nobility) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Planes) +11 1 3 1 +6# Knowledge (Religion) +11 1 3 1 +6# Linguistics +7 1 3 1 +2 (Book) Perception +15 12 3 0 +0 Perform (Comedy) +28 12 3 6 +7$^ Perform (Oratory) +24 12 3 6 +3^ Perform (Dance) +26 12 3 6 +5^ (Tool) Profession (Bartender) +5 2 3 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 +0 Sense Motive +23* 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand +7 1 3 3 +0 Spellcraft +16 12 3 1 +0 Stealth +7 1 3 3 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +5 2 0 3 +0 Use Magic Device +21 9 3 6 +3^ # Bardic Knowledge (Can use untrained) * Versatile Performance: Comedy = Bluff & Intimidate Oratory = Diplomacy & Sense Motive Dance = Acrobatics & Fly $ Skill Focus & Trait ^ Circlet of Persuasion +3 Cha Skills @ Using Hat of Disguise instead of Circlet of Persuasion Spell casting Caster Level: 12 Concentration: +18 = + Cha(6) Cantrips (Known 6 Base) DC16 Casting: At Will * Prestidigitation * Mage hand * Message * Read Magic * Detect Magic * Ghost Sound 1st Level (Known 5 Base) DC17 Casting: 7/Day (5 Base + 2 Cha) * Grease * Cure Light Wounds * Silent Image * Feather Fall * Charm Person * Timely Inspiration (Spell Page) * Vanish (Spell Page) * Hideous Laughter (Spell Page) 2nd Level (Known 4 Base + 3 FC) DC18 Casting: 7/Day (5 Base + 2 Cha) * Sound Burst * Invisibility * Heroism * Calm Emotions * Glitterdust (FC) * Silence (FC) * Mirror Image (FC) * 3rd Level (Known 4 Base + 3 FC) DC19 Casting: 5/Day (4 Base + 1 Cha) * Haste * Slow * Confusion * Phantom Steed * Tiny Hut (FC) * Charm Monster (FC) * Fear (FC) * Cure Serious Wounds (Spell Page) 4th Level (Known 4 Base) DC20 Casting: 4/Day (23 Base + 1 Cha) * Dimension Door * Dominate Person * Freedom of Movement * Zone of Silence Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +3 Mithral Shirt 10100 gp 10 lb +3 Buckler 9165 gp 5 lb +1 Whip 2301 gp 2 lb MWK Whip 301 gp 2 lb MWK Net 320 gp 6 lb MWK Net 320 gp 6 lb MWK Rapier 320 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb +2 Composite shortbow(+3 Str) 8600 gp 2 lb Arrows (40) NT 6 lb Blunt Arrows (20) NT 3 lb Silver Arrows (20) 3 gp 3 lb Cold Iron Arrows (20) 2 gp 3 lb MWK Slippers (+2 Dancing) 50 gp 1 lb +3 Ring of Protection 18000 gp - lb Ring of Sustenance 2500 gp - lb Headband of Alluring +4 Cha 16000 gp 1 lb Belt of Might +2 (Str/Dex) 4000 gp 1 lb Amulet of +1 Natural Armor 2000 gp 1 lb Circlet of Persuasion 4500 gp - lb Cloak of Resistance +3 9000 gp 1 lb Gauntlet of Tripping +2 4000 gp 1 lb Sleeves of Many Garments 200 gp 1 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp ( 4 lb) -Bedroll NT ( 5 lb) -Blanket NT ( 1 lb) -Winter blanket NT ( 3 lb) Small Tent 10 gp (15 lb) Water proof bags (2) empty NT ( 1 lb) Sacks, empty (2) NT ( 1 lb) Torches (2) NT ( 2 lb) Tindertwigs NT ( 2 lb) String/twine (50ft) NT ( ½ lb) Grooming Kit# NT ( 2 lb) Mess Kit$ NT ( 1 lb) Silver Mirror 10 gp ( ½ lb) Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 4 lb) Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 7 lb) Sub-total (55 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Water proof bags (3) NT (1½ lb) -Book of Linguistics (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Local Know (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Trail rations (3 days) NT ( 3 lb) -Scroll Case NT ( ½ lb) -Parchment(5 sheets) NT ( 0 lb) 3 Pgs of Spell Knowledge, 1st 3000 gp ( 0 lb) 1 Pgs of Spell Knowledge, 3rd 9000 gp ( 0 lb) Hat of Disguise 1800 gp ( 0 lb) Ink pens (3) NT ( 0 lb) Ink Vial 8 gp ( 0 lb) Waterskin NT ( 4 lb) 2 vials of AntiPlague 100 gp ( 0 lb) 2 vials of AntiToxin 100 gp ( 0 lb) MWK Thieves Tools 100 gp ( 2 lb) Sub-total (15 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Liquid Ice (2 flasks) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Holy Water (5 flasks) 125 gp ( 5 lb) Alchemical Fire (4 flasks) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Acid (3 flasks) 30 gp ( 3 lb) Ioun Torch 75 gp ( 0 lb) Cure Mod Wounds Potions (3) 900 gp ( 0 lb) Lesser Restoration Potions (3) 900 gp ( 0 lb) Fly Potions (2) 1500 gp ( 0 lb) Neutralize Poison Potions (1) 750 gp ( 0 lb) Sub-total (16 lb) Wand Bandolier (Crafted) 5 gp 1 lb 2 Wands 900 gp 0 lb -Wand of Cure Light Wounds (50 charges) -Wand of Comprehend Languages (10 charges) Total Weight: 64 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 # = This pouch of toiletries includes a comb, scissors, nail file, sponge, hairbrush, miniature mirror, soap, chewing stick, and tooth powder. $ = This kit includes a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. Hat of Disguise - Head Circlet of Persuasion - Head Gauntlet of the Skilled Maneuver (Trip +2) Sleeves of Many Garments Light Horse, War-trained 110 gp - lb Chain Shirt Barding 400 gp 50 lb Bit & Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lb Saddlebags 4 gp 8 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb 5 days Feed NT 40 lb Barlo 181 lb Barlo's Gear 64 lb Totals 546 gp 394 lb (Enc: Medium) Finances PP: 63 GP: 20 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Start-up Character: 150 gp 49 DMC: 46,440 gp 1st Adventure: 67,983 gp 2nd Adventure: ------ gp Career Earnings: 114,573 gp Carried Inventory: 113,823 gp Living Conditions: -100 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 gp Coinage: 650 gp Average Living Conditions(100 gp): Small apartment in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. Consumed or Destroyed Items: Character Description Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 181 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: Barlo has unruly dark brown hair, often kept in a pony tail, with bushy eyebrows and brown eyes. His face is unshaven. He is attractive enough, in a rugged and incorrigible way. He is not quite 6 feet tall and just over 180 pounds. He prefers to wear darker colors, brown and grey. and carries a whip and rapier. Demeanor: Sometimes boisterous and obnoxious, but when comfortable with friends he will be agreeable and a loyal companion. When alone, he prefers avoiding confrontations and hiding away to avoid trouble. But he can be smart and devious and can hold his own when it comes to dealing with problems. Background Barlo grew up as a vagabond child after his parents were killed. Rumor had it that it was an accident, but he was never really sure what happened. He was too young and was not present, and any adults that actually knew determined that the small child did not need to know such things. He lived on the streets of Tritower relying on the compassion of some and taking what he could to survive and eat. He was able to sneak into places at night and steal scraps without arising suspicion. One of the neighbors where his parents live had an older girl that was kind to little Barlo. Eventually Haleen convinced the unruly lad to give up stealing and come live with her and her grandmother the seamstress. They had a little house adjacent to an inn and thrived off the business of the constant travelers. Haleen worked in the inn and Barlo helped out in the stables as he was able. Haleen treated Barlo like a younger brother and as they grew up together, she was more influential in raising him than his own parents. Haleen’s grandmother passed away a few years later when Haleen was just reaching womanhood. The young girl kept the house, but took on a better job in the inn’s tavern singing and dancing to provide entertainment. It made enough money for them to continue living. Barlo turned out to have a knack for entertaining as well, but more for reciting funny limericks and repeating the tales that travelers brought. Both continued to live and work around the inn for years, and Haleen taught much of what she knew about being a bard to her younger foster brother. Barlo always looked up Haleen and she was the measuring stick he compared his romantic interludes against, but they never once explored an intimate relationship. Barlo was content to remain around the inn, earning enough gold to entertain his dalliances among the girls he knew and the merchant’s daughters. He had felt Haleen’s wanderlust and thirst for adventure, but he had enough excitement dealing with irate fathers of young local girls. But several months ago, Haleen had grown strangely distant and depressed. Whatever was bothering her wasn’t something she shared with Barlo and finally one night, she vanished. He came back to their tiny abode from bedding some attractive potter’s daughter and he found a brief note. The note was strange, begging him to forget her and to get on with his life. The words were wrong and Barlo found himself serious about something for the first time. He was convinced that Haleen had been either kidnapped, forced to leave against her will, or even magically controlled. Barlo was determined that was time for him to step in and lookout for her after all those years. But he had no idea where she may have gone until a few weeks ago. He had spent several months searching for clues to her location, and he finally found a lead. She was likely in Venza. Barlo traveled to Venza and showed up at the Dunn Wright Inn looking for her. She was allegedly joining adventuring groups. Being short on coin himself, he had to look for work in the city while he continued to explore Venza for clues to her whereabouts. Avatars http://i956.photobucket.com/albums/ae47/perrinmiller/Elnefrai_zps89549ca6.jpg Adventure Log Spending 6 DMC Creating 5th character: 150 GP Spending 7 DMC at 1st: (7XP/6gp*210 days) 1,470 XP 1,260 GP Spending 6 DMC at 2nd: (11XP/11gp*180 days) 1,980 XP 1,980 GP Spending 6 DMC at 3rd: (15XP/17gp*180days) 2,700 XP 3,060 GP Spending 6 DMC at 4th: (22XP/25gp*180days) 3,960 XP 4,500 GP Spending 6 DMC at 5th: (28XP/31gp*180days) 5,040 XP 5,580 GP Spending 6 DMC at 6th: (44XP/42gp*180days) 7,920 XP 7,560 GP Spending 6 DMC at 7th: (61XP/53gp*180days) 10,980 XP 9,540 GP Spending 6 DMC at 8th: (89XP/72gp*180days) 16,020 XP 12,960 GP Perception is Reality Received: 103,528 XP 67,983 GP Ashes to Ashes Received: 267,700 XP 132,257 GP Running Totals: 421,298 XP 246,830 GP Level Ups Level 12: On 21 Nov 2016 Class: Bard-12 BAB: +1 => +9/+4 Fort: +1 =>+4 Ref: +1 =>+8 Will: +1 =>+8 Feat: None Ability: +1 Charisma Features: Soothing Performance Spells: +1 4th/day, +1 2nd/day, +1 4th Known, +1 3rd Known(FC) HP: Max-2 = +6 +1(CON) = +7 Skill Pts: +6 +1(Human) +1(INT) +2(Background) = +10 Spent on: Reworked SP based on Background Skills Conversion Perception, Perform Comedy, Perform Oratory, Perform Dance, Spellcraft, UMDx3, Disable Devicex2 Level 11: On 2 Jul 2016 Class: Bard-11 BAB: +1 => +8/+3 Fort: +0 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Improved Tripping Features: Inspire competence +4, inspire courage +3, lore master 2/day Spells: +1 4th/day, +1 3rd/day, +1 4th Known, +1 3rd Known(FC) HP: Max-2 = +6 +1(CON) = +7 Skill Pts: +6 +1(Human) +1(INT) = +8 Spent on: Perception, Perform Comedy, Perform Oratory, Perform Dance, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device x3 Level 10: On 20 Jan 2016 Class: Bard-10 BAB: +1 => +7/+2 Fort: +0 Ref: +1 => +7 Will: +1 => +7 Feat: None Features: Jack-of All Trades, Versatile Performance Dance Spells: +1 4th/day, +2 4th Known, +1 3rd Known(FC) HP: Max-2 = +6 +1(CON) = +7 Skill Pts: +6 +1(Human) +1(INT) = +8 Spent on: Perception, Perform Comedy, Perform Oratory, Perform Dance x4, Spellcraft Approvals *Approval (Mar 11, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 9 *2nd Approval (1 April 2015) (GlassEye-Judge) level 9 *Approval (Mar 3, 2016) (Aura ~ Judge) level 10 *Approval (Aug 28, 2016) (Aura - Judge) level 11 *Approval (Jan 16, 2017) (KahlessNestor - Judge) level 12 Category:Approved Characters